Suffice
by WinterForever
Summary: AU. The Sandaime has done many regrettable things in the name of his village, his precious people. Even at seven, Naruto has sacrificed more than anyone. Konoha has taken so much from the boy, yet its villagers still cannot accept him. When the Kazekage brings his children on a visit to the village, the Sandaime find one thing he can give to Naruto. GaaraNaruto.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Darkness Only Confirms What We Cannot See" -Plague, Seahaven

"Couldn't we just throw them together? Both demons-they should get along," the women's bitter voice cut through the thick air like a knife.

"You know that isn't an option, Hitomi-san" The Sandaime spoke evenly, his patience evident in how he barely spared the older women a glance. "The Kazekage doesn't need that stress, that added danger. Furthermore, it isn't his concern and I don't want to put that potential power in their hands."

"We are amicable now, but he may try to hold it over Konoha," Sasaki-san supported, sounding the complete role of mild mannered. "The previous container managed to hold the beast for nearly three decades, thus her offspring should suffice."

"But the seal broke," Hitomi-san added edgewise, her lips had drawn together tightly. "So much devastation in so little time. We can't let that happen again. We must dispose of the boy somehow."

"Killing him would just release the beast," Sasaki-san corrected. "We can only manage, not eliminate the problem." Hitomi-san scowled slightly, looking towards the hokage for support.

"He is right, Hitomi-san. We have yet to reach a permanent solution," The Sandaime frowned. Hitomi-san's scowl wavered momentarily, and the true fear she felt flashed across aged and pinched features. Another moment paced, and the hateful expression slid back into place.

The Sandaime suppressed a sigh. He was truly too old for this. Pushing back the cold pain of his successor's premature death, he scrambled his brain for a solution. Just the other day, he was pleasantly awaiting the moment he would meet Minato and Kushina's first born. He settled back further in his chair. In the state of emergency, he was still wearing his casual dress, but he knew come tomorrow he would have to dawn robes he prayed never to wear again.

He loved Konoha, truly. Each and every person was precious to him, captivated him in some way. But the last few years, he had relished in the time spent meeting children in the orphanage, helping his neighbour Ota garden, all the things he took for granted before. It wasn't until he had stepped down that he truly became one with his people.

Now he would have to step back up to the solidary position again. And his first matter of importance was dealing with one Naruto more he felt the pain of lost lives squeeze at his heart.

"Naruto will stay here in Konoha. His parents died in the attack, and the Fourth intended for the boy to be viewed as a hero. With no say in the matter, the rest of his life will be dedicated to protecting our village from the nine tails. He is a jinchuuriki, he has already made the ultimate human sacrifice. I refuse to let him needlessly sacrifice anything else." Sandaime lamented, his voice strong enough to stymie the arguing that had erupted between his advisers.

Hitomi-san's lips pursed even further, her brow beginning a twitch that would-from that day forth-start at the very mention of the jinchuuriki. Sasaki-san nodded sternly.

The Sandaime pulled out his pipe, and began packed it carefully with tobacco. The advisors, understanding the Sandaime's age old cue, let themselves out of the office.

Placing the pipe between his lips, the Sandaime contemplated the future of his village. However, he had no clue how many more sacrifices Naruto Uzumaki was going to have to make in his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At age four, Naruto Uzumaki climbed a tree and dumped a cup of ramen on the head of a passing villager. Hitomi-san screamed at the violence she deemed obviously apparent in the young boy. She demanded the Sandaime separate the boy from the village, from the toddlers that would one day be the shinobi of Konoha. Naruto stood not five feet away from the shrieking advisor. Behind his desk, the Sandaime barely controlled the urge to let his head drop on top of his papers.

Instead he studied Naruto. He was four now, but looked like he could barely be three. Small and scrawny, and with a haphazardly shaven head. Patches of blonde stumble revealed the vibrant shade of yellow that would blossom if the hair was left to grow. Naruto's blue bright eyes shined with tears. The same tears that had already left his face red and hands fisted the material of too big pants.

No one had bothered to ask Naruto his side of the story. The Sandaime opened his mouth, as he was determined to get to the bottom of this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At age five, Naruto Uzumaki vandalised the Hokage mountain for the first time. Hitomi-san screamed at the obvious disloyalty.

"The kyuubi is trying to dismantle this village," Hitomi-san gritted out. "How many years until his is old enough to try and kill us all?"

"The _kyuubi_ is completely dormant within a five year old boy, Hitomi-san," Sandaime corrected wearily. " _Naruto_ is trying to express his feelings, as all young children do."

Naruto stood now a little taller, not much bigger. Dried tears streaked his cheeks, but the actual onslaught had stopped before the boy was dragged into the office. Still, tiny lips formed a soft frown.

Sandaime had decided not to hide the reality of Naruto's situation from the boy. However, the matter was only to be spoken of before the hokage. Villagers and shinobi alike poured into his office each day to share opinions they felt completely unique and necessary.

"This isn't normal antics, Hokage-sama," Hitomi-san pleaded, suddenly looking afraid. She edged further away from Naruto. "I have children. I have grandchildren."

"Well, Naruto isn't quite normal," the hokage relented. He tried to ignore how violently the boy flinched at the words.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At age six, Naruto Uzumaki entered the Academy. The village was in outrage. People filled into his office and demanded that the secrets and skills of ninja be kept away from the "demon". Naruto showed up at the hospital that night with a broken arm and purple splotches blooming just about everywhere. The Sandaime's pipe snapped between his fingers, and the bits of tobacco stained his papers.

The very next day the Sandaime gave out the order. No one was to speak of Naruto's situation. Hitomi-san fought fiercely against the gag order. The Sandaime declared disobeying the order was an act of treason. People continued to demand an audience with the Hokage.

After a few months, it became apparent that Naruto didn't have too much of an affinity for the ninja arts. Instead of being attacked as a danger for learning, he was mocked as a fool for his efforts. Regardless, Naruto continued within the academy, and just barely passed each benchmark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At age seven, Naruto Uzumaki filled his academy classroom with hundreds of frogs. When dragged into the Hokage's office, his hands and arms were still covered in dirt.

Hitomi-san stood so far from the boy that she was practically behind the desk, harping into the Hokage's ear. This time even Sasaki-san attended, and stood apprehensively against the back wall.

Naruto, on the other hand, looked more at ease than he had ever seen him before. He had moved out of the orphanage and into a small apartment paid for by the Hokage. His hair had grown out long enough to creep in front of his eyes.

An impish and toothy smile dominated the lower half of his hair, and he hyperactivity rocked back and forth on his feet. The Sandaime was more concerned with how blue eyes still held the same hurt as years ago.

The next day, Sandaime invited Naruto back alone.

"We have a few visitors coming to the village tomorrow, Naruto." The Sandaime informed the jinchuuriki. "They are from Suna."

"Oh," Naruto was staring out the window. "Do you want me to leave them alone or something?" He pulled at the front of a soft orange shirt, as if the material suddenly offended him.

"Quite the opposite," The Sandaime smiled kindly despite Naruto's refusal to make eye contact. "I was hoping you'd show around the Kazekage's children. They are around your own age, after all."

"Kazekage?" Naruto finally turned to face the Sandaime. "Is that like being Hokage?"

"Yes, but the Kazekage's precious persons are the villagers in Suna." The Sandaime elaborated how he believed Naruto would understand.

"Why me?" Naruto mumbled in response, retreating again. He was staring down at his shoes now.

"I think you may find a kindred spirit in one of the Kazekage's children in particular. His name is Gaara," The Sandaime shared. Suna's jinchuuriki was supposedly violent and angry. Konoha's was noisy and energetic. The Sandaime was hoping a friendship might balance out their intense personalities.

"No thanks," The small boy shook his violently. Before the Sandaime could reply, Naruto bolted from the room and the door swung shut behind him.

The Sandaime dropped his head into his hands. He was hoping this would be a good opportunity, not only for Naruto to meet children whose opinions of him weren't colored by their parents', but also to meet another jinchuuriki.

The Sandaime wondered if Naruto truly understood his role. He had explained it, in simple terms when the boy was five. However, at such a young age it might not have translated well. Perhaps the boy didn't really understand the cold gazes of the villagers. Would it be cruel to mention it again to the boy? No one spoke of it now, with the gag order, and Naruto had never demanded answers-explanations even.

The Sandaime took a deep breath. He still needed to find a guide for the Kazekage's children. A child from a good clan would be a polite show of respect and amity, perhaps an Inuzuka.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There is no one strong enough in Suna to take him out," The Kazekage revealed, slouched in on himself as he sat opposite the Hokage. The Sandaime had never seen the other man in such a state. While the villages and kages were amicable, this was not a conversation the Sandaime ever imagined having. Just how much of a dead end was the man at?

"I've lost some of my best men to his sand," The Kazekage elaborated, sounding nearly meek. I spend so much precious time protecting my own people for my son. What will happen if I die and take my gold sand with me? Who will protect my people?"

"Rasa-san," The Sandaime articulated slowly, just to be sure he understood completely. "Are you truly telling me you are trying to have your son killed?"

"I am not some ignorant villager," The Kazekage roared, harshly meeting the Sandaime's eyes. "But that boy may truly be a demon."

Silence seeped into the room. In a matter of minutes it was stifling. The Sandaime stood and moved over to the window, staggering under the words that had just been spoken to him. He felt at most times that he was failing Naruto. He noticed the shoving and hissed threats, and tried to deal with it strategically. But he had never honestly considered having the boy killed, or even removed from the village.

Suddenly, the door to the Hokage's office slammed open against the wall, and in strolled the alleged demon, tightly grasping the hand of Konoha's own troublemaker. The pair was quickly followed by several out of breath ANBU. Many of which were nursing wounds, not that either child seemed alarmed.

"Gaara," The Kazekage barely covered up a look a pure hatred. He also stood, obviously uneasy around his own child.

The Sandaime had never met the Kazekage's child, but had not anticipated this. Gaara had a shock of red hair, much brighter than his father's. Above his right eye was the kanji for love, a choice which didn't fit the description the Kazekage gave. Even more alarming were the pitch black bags under his unwavering green eyes. He stared at the two men evenly, deep creases between the space most had brows.

"Father," Gaara had a surprisingly low pitched and gritty voice, as if he hadn't spoken in a long time. "Naruto is coming home to Suna with us."

The boy finally released them from his glance, and instead turned his gaze towards Naruto. The Sandaime moved to shield the boy, only to notice how the creases on the redhead's face melted away instantly. Naruto, in return, smiled radiantly- something the Sandaime couldn't honestly said he had seen before. The Kazekage gasped audibly.

The council would have a fit. Hitomi-san in particular may have a heart attack. The Sandaime smiled just as big as Naruto.

A/N: Hello! This was supposed to be snapshots of the Sandaime's experience with Naruto. Future chapters, will be solely in one time period. (I mean, I love flashbacks so those will happen, but you get the idea). This is slash (Gaara/Naruto). The next chapter will be Gaara's arrival, but from Gaara's perspective. Actually, despite being mostly Naruto centric, this may never be in Naruto's perspective. I'm playing with the idea of having many different perspectives taking part and painting a picture of who Naruto has become through that. Honestly, I could very well change my mind on that.

Thanks for reading! I'm on a really weird Naruto kick lately, which included me reading a bunch of weird Naruto pairing fics. I feel that there is a weird deficit of Gaara/Naruto fics, so I guess you could say I'm writing the story I want to read. Plus I love Gaara! Please drop a review, any comments, good and bad, are helpful to me. I'd love to hear what you think, if anyone is willing to read more.

I hope you can all find something to be happy about today! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"I Want to Keep my Little Shell Intact,"

-The White Stripes, I'm Slowing Turning Into You

He stared balefully at the back of his siblings' heads. Kankuro walked at a pace just barely behind Temari's. Gaara was certain it was a weak attempt to shield the girl from him. He was so painfully tense that Gaara could practically smell the sweat dripping off of him. The girl wasn't much different. In fact, with her hair up like she did, he could actually see little beads of sweat rolling down her neck.

As if feeling his intense gaze, Temari rolled her neck uncomfortable and sped up a bit.

"Hurry it up guys," Temari called out. Her voice was even, but slightly deeper than usual. The low pitch, unintentional as it was, signaled to Gaara her uneasiness, her calm plea for a safe journey.

Neither of them liked traveling with Gaara, being with him actually. Even on this diplomatic journey accompanied by the Kazekage, the one person who could always stop Gaara, they still feared for their lives.

Gaara wondered if their father felt the same fear. If so, Gaara couldn't sense it. Perhaps his unbridled hate was so far reaching, it smother all other emotions. Or at least all physical signs of them.

The man had taken the lead, and walked yards ahead of them. Was that security not enough to quell their fears? Gaara vaguely wondered if the man was close enough to save his siblings. Maybe, if he so desired, he could kill them before his father's gold sand could reach him. It had been so long since he last enjoyed the sight of blood spraying out through cracks in his sand.

As if reading his mind, Gaara watched as his father's head snapped back. He was too far ahead for Gaara to discern an expression, but he doubted it was a kind one. Not that Gaara could have expected such a thing for the man, or anyone actually.

Considering his uncle's affections had been false since birth, Gaara had probably never seen a truly kind face before. At the thought of the backstabbing man, Gaara fists clenched painfully. Exhaling slowly through his nostrils, he touched a hand to the kanji above his eye and centered himself.

He did not require such pointless affections, such pointless _emotions._ Contained within his body was all he needed to survive, to grow and live. His only option was to love himself and continue on in the only fashion he could understand.

By the time they reached the gates of Konoha, the sun was at its peak in the sky. Guards quickly ushered them in and the vibrancy of the village stung his eyes. All around him were villagers bustling about. Friendly greetings were called and people stepped out of their way. An elderly woman holding a basket of apples against her side tried to meet Gaara's eyes with a smile.

Gaara kept his eyes ahead. His father insisted he kill no one here, least it became a political issue. Temari had assured him that once he became a ninja, he could demonstrate his power to the village during exams. She had punctuated the statement with a forced laugh, as if she could understand his bloodlust. The resulting killing intent he sent her way had dropped Temari to her knees.

The Kazekage cleared his throat and waited for Gaara and his siblings to stop before him. To the man's left was a young boy around seven. He looked uneasy, but it wasn't the expression of someone who knew they should fear Gaara. `

"This is Kiba from Konoha's Inuzuka clan," The Kazekage deadpanned, "He will be your guide while I attend to other matters."

Clapping the boy on the back, the Kazekage and the additional Suna guards they brought left.

"Hey," The Inuzuka called out. He had spiky brown hair and equally animalistic incisors.

"Great, we're stuck with some little brat," Kankuro let his head fall backwards as he groaned. Temari seemed less bothered, and began stroking a small pup the boy held tightly in his arms.

"Uh, so where do you guys wanna go? We could look at the animals at the veterinary office or something," The boy offered weakly. He had pulled away when Temari tried to pet his pup, until he realized she had no ill intent.

However at the prospect of the veterinary office, each sand sibling seemed just as unimpressed. The boy then zeroed in on Gaara, in all likelihood because they were of the same age.

"Whatcha name?" The boy asked, adjusting his hold on his dog. Gaara stared blandly in response. Not killing him hardly seemed the same as holding a pointless conversation.

"This is our little brother Gaara," Temari interjected, she gestured with a hand at Gaara, before realizing how foolish the motion was and letting it drop. The Inuzuka continued to stare and Gaara continued to scowl past the boy. "He's-he's not much of a….talker."

"Oh," The boy looked a little disappointed to be denied entertainment.

"My name is Temari and my other brother is Kankuro," Temari continued, trying to draw attention away from the youngest sibling. She held out her hand to the boy.

"Eww girl cooties!" Kiba jumped away from the limb, holding his dog above his head, as if to also save the pup for these "cooties". The boy didn't seem to remember that he had let Temari pet his dog moments ago.

"Oh for goodness sake! What are you, two?" Temari began ranting in her typical fashion, and Kankuro laughed at her antics. Kiba, however, seemed unconcerned with any offense he may have given and was instead staring at Gaara again.

"Why don't you have eyebrows?" Kiba questioned thoughtlessly. Instantly the other sand siblings quieted, as Gaara finally met the other boy's eyes.

"Shit," Kankuro whispered. Sand began to pour from Gaara's knew the anger was there, he felt it. But like usual, the sand seemed to take greater offense. Taking the hurt and magnifying it a hundred times. The tiny beige specks gathered above his head. The Inuzuka's mouth dropped open.

"Run!" Temari yelled, pushing the child harshly. The boy fell, but quickly picked himself back up and took off. Gaara stepped to follow. Red was seeping into his vision.

"Gaara, stop please" Temari begged. Gaara barely registered her voice. He could, however, feel the immense fear that squeezed at her heart.

She stepping in front of Gaara's path.

"Just let this one go. He's a stupid little kid," Temari spoke through gritted teeth.

"The brat probably deserves it but we'll get in trouble." Kankuro contributed, with a forced air of calmness.

"Move or I will kill you both," Gaara was always disturbed by how scratching and barely understandable his voice was when he first spoke. Of course, he never had conversations long enough to hear a voice free from lack of use.

"Think of all the people you can fight when you become a ninja!" Temari reminded, "Father won't let you if you mess up the Suna-Konoha relations."

Gaara seethed. He despised the man for always getting in his way. His mother, his sand, always tried to help him. His father was useless. Channeling his pent up killing intent at his siblings, he allowed the sand to return to its resting place.

He paid no mind to how his siblings staggered under the feeling. If he was going to last the visit without kill someone, he needed to find a quiet place free of annoying little boys.

He took off at a slower pace, allowing his siblings, as annoying as they may be, ample time to gather themselves. Eventually, his searching led him to a darker part of Konoha. Less people greeted them randomly, and more threw shifty eyed looks their direction. Between the buildings he could spot a clearing with trees-perhaps an empty field or training ground.

Before Gaara could contemplate it further, a boy shoved harshly from the side, fell face first into their path.

"Geesh," Temari murmured as she peered over Gaara's shoulder at the moaning child.

"Move it brat," Kankuro was less concerned. At his voice, the fallen child raised his head proudly.

"Hey! Who are you calling a brat!" The boy hollered. He quickly pulled himself up and placed his hands on his hips, showing off his unimpressive height.

"The idiot that fell in my way obviously," Kankuro sighed in annoyance.

"It wasn't my fault, bastard!" The boy screeched, and Temari barely stifled a snicker at the cuss. " I was pushed!"

"I don't care just move," Kankuro rolled his eyes, the insult easily sliding off his back.

"Yeah, whatever…" The boy grumbled as he brushed off his shorts. He seemed to suddenly notice the boy leading the group of siblings. "Heeey! You don't have eyebrows!"

" _Fuck_."

" _Not again!_ "

Sand began to pour out twice as fast as before. Gaara had been looking for a space free of annoyance but instead had happened upon this.

"It looks nice, actually." The boy clarified, squinting up at Gaara. A tanned hand had reached up to grip his chin, as if the statement took serious effort to reach. Gaara felt something hitch in his throat and the growing mass of sand stilled. "I mean, now that I try to imagine you _with_ eyebrows it's just weird. So yeah, this looks best."

Gaara felt his lips pop open. The sand rained gently to the ground. The boy, Gaara truly looked at him now, stepped closer. He had unruly yet radiantly blonde hair. Blue eyes stared back at him, transfixed.

"I hope you eyes are okay, though." The boy chattered, "Iruka-sensei says we have eyebrows to help keep dirt and stuff out of our eyes." Thoughtlessly, the boy raised a hand and prodded gently as the skin above Gaara's eyes.

Gaara couldn't breathe. He wasn't quite certain anyone had ever touched his skin before. Had his mother? Had his uncle?

"Man, you actually look super cool!" The boy smiled happily, absentmindedly touching Gaara's face. From this close, Gaara realized how much shorter the other boy was, but also how bright and dynamic the blue of his eyes were. Gaara never had much appreciate for the color. The sky was blue, but the sky was everywhere. The blue of the boy's eyes was something different.

Gaara felt that he could hold any blue gem, fabric, flower, _anything_ against it, and never find a hue that compares.

"My name is Naruto, by the way," the boy shared kindly as he finally let his hand drop. "Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?"

"Gaara." The jinchuuriki didn't acknowledge his siblings' gasps of surprise. He was also surprised.

"Nice to meet you, Gaara" Naruto nodded cheerfully before something suddenly dawned on him. "The old man told me about you. He wanted me to lead you around. I would have said yes if I knew you guys were this cool!"

"Well our guild skipped out on us, so you still can if you'd like," Temari offered, trying to get a sense of the situation.

"Great! I was just about to get some ramen, I know the best place," Naruto cheered. The boy, as if without thinking, dropped his hand into Gaara's. Tensing slightly, Gaara didn't have time to respond before Naruto took off at an impressive pace, dragging any oddly compliant Gaara behind him.

Not two minutes later, Naruto had all the sand siblings sitting down at a ramen stand. He had ordered for all of them, declaring he knew what ramen a person would enjoy best at one look.

Naruto had chosen miso ramen for both of them, pork for Kankuro and tofu for Temari. Neither of Gaara's siblings had objected or seemed anything but pleased at their food. Gaara, however, was amazed.

He had never had ramen before, or maybe he did and just didn't care to remember. Both seemed equally likely.

Ramen was delicious. Gaara had never before really enjoyed food. It was always just fuel for his body. A chore he had to finish, day in and day out. But Gaara's enjoyment was nothing compared to Naruto's.

Had the boy never eaten before? The lady behind the the counter smiled and spoke with him kindly. She replaced each emptied bowl, completely nonplussed.

But looking around, Gaara noticed something odd. Only the woman behind the counter, and the cook who waved from back, seemed happy to see Naruto in the restaurant. Everyone else had moved away, or even left the food stand.

A lone man stayed close by, a few seat down. Despite this, he seemed anything but accepting. Frequently, he turned away from his food just to glare at the group, or rather, Naruto. Eventually, he gave up on the barely touched ramen and slammed down a few bills. The man left mumbles crude words in their direction.

Naruto continued eating his food unperturbed. He was either oblivious, or used to it. Gaara wasn't sure why both options made him uncomfortable. Temari and Kankuro politely ignored the man's abrupt departure. The lady serving them actually seemed relieved he left.

"I've never heard of the Uzumaki clan," Temari began conversationally.

"Huh?" Naruto paused with noodles halfway to his mouth. "I don't have a clan or anything."

"Ah." Temari cleared her throat. "Are you in your village's academy?"

"Yeah!" Naruto nodded, "I'm gonna be Hokage one day."

"That's a big dream, kid." Kankuro blanched at the boy's enthusiasm for a dream all the siblings knew could change someone. "Your parents must be shinobi, too."

"Nah," Naruto spoke this time with the noodles actually in his mouth. He paused his chewing to consider something. "I mean, maybe, I guess. They died in the kyuubi attack so I dunno."

"I'm sorry," Temari paled slightly.

"Eh, I don't remember them."

"No, I guess you wouldn't…" Temari mumbled awkwardly.

"Do you live with you grandparents' then?" Kankuro probed, unaffected by the somber tone of the conversation.

"I live by myself. I'm super responsible and stuff, so the old man got me my own apartment," Naruto revealed, seeming as unbothered as Kankuro.

Even Gaara knew that this should be a delicate conversation. The loss of a loved one is supposed to be devastating. Gaara relished in the fact that if he were to die, he wouldn't have to be sad, as he would be, well, dead.

If Naruto had no one, like Gaara, maybe he also felt that same way. Maybe they _were_ the same. Gaara held onto that tiny bit of hope, even if it may hurt him in the end.

"Gaara?" Naruto finished yet another bowl, but seemed content at this point. "What's Suna like?"

"Suna?" His voice sounded just as gravely as before. He was starting to hate that.

"Yeah, the old man said you guys are the Kazekage's kids." Naruto paused and scratched the side of his, "or something like that."

"Suna is very hot and dry, but beautiful in its own way," Temari interjected on behalf of Gaara. She knew Gaara had nothing pleasant to say about Suna. "It's very different from Konoha."

"Huh. I've only ever been here. I can't imagine anywhere else, honestly." Naruto had a small, hesitant smile on his face. "I guess that fine. I love Konoha."

"Loyalty is a good trait for a future Hokage," Kankuro nearly smiled. Gaara was impressed. His older brother usually detested children younger than him. Kankuro reached in front of Gaara to ruffle the boy's hair.

Part of Gaara insisted he should be jealous that a boy they just meet was winning over his siblings, but mostly he was just proud of Naruto.

Gaara realized he was smiling slightly when Temari choked and spat noodles on herself.

"Are you okay?" Temari sputtered, as she dabbed at her shirt with a napkin. Gaara nodded and Naruto looked over curiously. Suddenly Naruto leap out of his chair.

"I almost forgot! Iruka-sensei said he would give me a do-over on the last test at noon!" Naruto waved frantically back at the sand siblings as he took off down the street. Gaara awkwardly waved back.

"He was...nice, excitable," Kankuro surmised, pushing his finished bowl aside. Nodding, Temari paid for their meals and stood up.

"It's been long enough, let's go wait by the Hokage tower for father," Temari announced.

Gaara led the way once again. As before, they stuck to the back alleys.

They were going around a blind corner when Gaara heard the voices.

" _I can't believe they let that demon run free. He chased everyone out of Ichiraku earlier. I can't believe they serve him."_

" _It's disgusting. The guys and I have it figured out. The kyuubi has got the Hokage brainwashed."_

Gaara stilled, and Temari and Kankuro barely managed to stop from running into him. Gaara crept a little closer as to better hear the conversation.

" _If that's the case, we'd be doing Konoha a favor if we kill him."_

" _Ha, probably."_

" _Shit! What is that?!"_ Their conversation turned to screams. There was two very distinctive thuds before the noises cut off suddenly.

" _Sand waterfall funeral._ " Gaara felt a gentle hand fall on his shoulder. Since when had it become to acceptable for people to touch him? Regardless, Gaara didn't shake the limb off.

His heart was beating too fast and he was breathing too hard. The sand returned to his gourd slowly.

"Where did Naruto say he was going?" Gaara spoke carefully. The hand slipped from his shoulder.

"Uh, the academy I think?" Temari offered, "He said something about seeing a sensei, at least." Gaara starting walking again, this time in the direction of the academy.

"I guess I'll deal with the mess," Kankuro nodded solemnly, "I'll catch up with you guys." Smiling grimly in thanks, Temari ran after Gaara.

Gaara had never felt so uncomposed before. He wished those men were alive, just so that he could kill them again. How could people be so cruel to Naruto? Part of him understood Suna's hatred of him. He was so angry and he had difficulty controlling the sand when it got bad.

Naruto wasn't like that. The other boy had sat within earshot as a man had cursed in disgust at him. And the men in the alley were angry, not afraid like Suna was of Gaara.

Gaara had heard that the kyuubi had been sealed into a baby. But he didn't know the villagers of Konoha were capable of such cruelty. In his head, Gaara had made up stories out of jealousy. Stories where Konoha's jinchuuriki was loved and praised for his sacrifice.

But it seemed that people were the same everywhere. Just as cruel and cold and hateful.

Gaara slowed suddenly as he remembered something. Naruto had said he loved Konoha. He wanted to be Hokage. How could he still feel that way? If the villagers were just as harsh as in Suna?

Gaara picked up his pace once again, tuning out how Temari panted as she struggled to keep up. He needed to see Naruto, to understand how the boy could be the way he was.

When the pair finally reached the academy, a tired Naruto was slumped against the railing of the entrance. The blonde perked up when he spotted Gaara.

"Hey!" Naruto called, waving with as much enthusiasm as before. "Iruka-sensei said my taijutsu is only slightly below average! He still passed me though, heh."

"Naruto," Gaara nodded stiffly in greeting. Naruto plopped down on the step, and Gaara followed suit with more grace. Temari stayed more than a few feet away, trying to give the pair space. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, I guess," Naruto bobbed his head peacefully. From this close, Gaara could tell the boy was actually exhausted. He was breathing hard, albeit quietly, and a sheen of sweat covered his face. He looked at Gaara with a half-lidded eyes and a flushed face.

"The man from the the ramen stand-" Gaara began, sounding strangled. Naruto's expression darkened.

"When you were pushed in front of us earlier-," Naruto turned his head slightly away and hid his face. Gaara couldn't figure out how to word the question gnawing at his mind.

"Do you like it here in Konoha?" Gaara blurt out. Naruto looked back in surprise, and for a moment, so much hurt was visible on his kind face. Another moment passed, and his eyes came back to life so vibrantly, Gaara doubted the pain he saw a split second ago. But it had been there, and it answered Gaara's question better than anything the boy could say.

"Best place I've ever been!" Naruto offered with a shaky smile, "It'll be ever better when I'm Hokage." Gaara was alarmed at how easily the boy lied. He tried his best not to be hurt.

"Do you want to leave?" Gaara looked Naruto in the eyes.

"Leave? Like on a mission?" Naruto pretended not to understand.

"No. I mean like come back to Suna with us." Gaara clarified slowly, wanting the boy to understand he meant the offer. Naruto's smile faltered and he looked down at his clenched fists.

"Is it better in Suna?" Gaara could barely hear the blonde.

"No," Gaara admitted honestly. "But I am there. And I'm like you."

"Like me?" Naruto furrowed his brow.

"You have the kyuubi sealed into you," Gaara acknowledged. Naruto's lips straightened into a reserved expression.

"How did you know that?" Naruto sounded defeated. "The old man said no one's allowed to talk about it anymore. This way only adults know."

"I overhead some people talking," Gaara brushed off. "It's doesn't matter. I am like you. I have the Shukaku sealed within me."

"Shukaku?" Naruto mumbled in confusion.

"The one-tailed beast," Gaara explained grimly.

"There are others?...How many are there?" Naruto looked distraught and excited at the same time.

"There is nine tailed beasts, but countless other demons," Gaara shared, surprised no one had told the boy. "You're not alone. You're not the only one treated this way…..I-I... understand." Gaara barely choked out the last bit.

Naruto's eyes were shiny and Gaara realized the boy was crying. A steady stream of tears began to make their way down the tanned face.

"It's kinda lonely, huh?" Naruto whispered brokenly. He wouldn't make eye contact, and all Gaara could see was the blonde's wet cheeks.

Gaara suddenly lost control of his body. He watched, like an outsider, as his arms reached out and embraced the crying boy. It was awkward, and Naruto struggled to find a comfortable position to return the embrace. He obviously wasn't anymore used to this than Gaara.

Gaara could feel Temari's eyes on his back, but ignored it. Eventually Naruto pulled away, and Gaara fought the urge to hug the hurting boy closer. Somehow, trying to heal Naruto's hurt made his own heart feel more whole.

"I can really come to Suna with you?" Naruto sounded scared. But not the kind of scared Gaara usually had directed at him. Naruto was afraid Gaara had been joking, that he would take back the offer.

"Yes," Gaara gave Naruto an honest smile, for the second time that day. The blonde instantly returned the expression, and dove back into the hug with renewed spirits.

The pair finally broke apart when Temari cleared her throat. The girl looked uncomfortable yet oddly pleased.

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean to, uh," Temari stuttered, blushing profusely. Naruto started as the older girl cluelessly and Gaara just stared at Naruto. "It's just getting late, and Kankuro's probably waiting…"

Gaara nodded in understanding. He was in a better mood than he ever remembered. Normally, something as little as being bothered could set him off. He stood up, bring Naruto to his feet with him. The idea of being on anything other than his best behavior wouldn't do. Not with Naruto around.

It Naruto could be so nice and forgiving than so could Gaara. Gaara suddenly remembered his other question, and turned to the blonde.

"Why do you want to be Hokage? Why don't you hate this village?" Gaara asked, trying not to sound desperate. Naruto returned the question with a small smile that made his look much older.

"The entire village is precious to me. You need precious people to become strong. And when I do become strong, they will all have to acknowledge me!" Naruto declared proudly. The tears had stopped and now his eyes shined with glee. Without thinking, Gaara reached out and used a sleeve to wipe at the boy's still wet cheeks. Behind them Temari choked and Gaara remembered they had to leave.

This time Gaara was the one to grab Naruto's hand. Naruto was coming to Suna, he didn't care what his father said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No," The Kazekage bellowed, "No way in hell." Naruto stiffened next to Gaara. Gaara squeeze his hand in what he hoped offered reassurance.

"Let him come and I'll behave. I won't ki-hurt anyone," Gaara covered up. Suddenly he felt ashamed of past actions. He didn't want Naruto to know about any of it.

"He's telling the truth!" Kankuro, who apparently had followed behind the crowd of ANBU, defended.

"He hasn't done anything wrong since we got to Konoha," Temari lied smoothly. The men in the alley deserved it. Gaara felt a rush of sibling camaraderie he had never felt before. Not only were they standing up for him, but Gaara knew in his heart they meant it.

"That doesn't fix anything," Kazekage refused stiffly.

"Maybe their friendship can," The Hokage interjected on the their behalf. The Kazekage looked at the Hokage in shock.

"You can't be serious. The two beasts kept in one space? Suna would be destroyed," The Kazekage was livid.

"Rasa-san, please," The Hokage spoke calmly. "There are only so many jinchuuriki in the world. It could be good for Gaara to spend time with someone who understood his hardships, and good for Naruto, too."

The Kazekage turned an alarming shade of purple, but the Hokage pushed forward.

"I ask you to cast aside your feelings and beliefs for one moment, my old friend. This could be a new start for both boys. A chance to grow up with at least one friend. To have some version of a childhood, even if they are both destined to be ninja," The Hokage lamented sagely.

"I have to look out for my village, above all else," The Razekage had at least returned to a normal color.

"If this works out, looking out for our respective villages may be easier. Now, I can only speak for myself, but I have let Naruto down. And I have let him down every day since he was born. I can't continue on this way any longer. Jinchuuriki aren't meant to be ostracized. Their sacrifice should be celebrated. Maybe, together, they can heal the stigma behind the role," The Hokage paused in his speech. "Perhaps, they can do what we have failed to."

The Kazekage looked apprehensive, but a lot calmer.

"It would still be a huge liability," The man argued.

"Maybe we don't relocate Naruto to Suna-" The Hokage sweated slightly under the vicious glare Gaara aimed at him. "Instead the boys could split their time between the two villages. It would only serve to strengthen the bond between the villages."

A heavy silence filled the office as the Kazekage deliberated. The man looked over the Hokage and all the children in the room individually. Gaara stared back confidently when his father's cool gaze made it to him. There was a flicker of something Gaara couldn't place in his father's eyes.

"That sounds...plausible," The Kazekage nodded bluntly, "We will still have to take it to our respective councils, naturally, but….I will back the idea completely."

Naruto cheered loudly and threw himself back into Gaara's arms, who received him in a motion that was starting to feel natural.

Gaara had never felt this before, this strange sense of completeness, of ease. He knew he would sleep soundly tonight, something he couldn't remember ever achieving.

Gaara looked over the shorter boy's shoulder. Kankuro and Temari watched with happy but mostly mystified expressions. His father's expression was muddled, but Gaara could see some slight confusion and surprise.

The Hokage chuckled good naturedly.

"This will be a big change for young Naruto. He's never left the village before," The Hokage mused. Gaara pulled away to look down at the blonde.

"How old are you? Five?" Gaara questioned.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' FIVE?! I'M SEVEN!"

A/N: I updated quickly! I hope that I can continue doing so. The next chapter will be in Temari's POV. I have to update two other stories before then, but I will try to be timely. Thanks for reading and please drop a review, I would love some feedback.

Have a great day! :)


End file.
